


Dinner Is Served

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mica has changed her mind about what she wants for dinner, but her uncles are adamant that she eats what she asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Is Served

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelordshines](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=timelordshines).



> A sequel to timelordshines' drabble 'What's For Dinner?' This will probably make more sense if you've read that first, but should still stand alone reasonably well

Mica sat down at the table and prodded the green stuff on her plate with a fork.

“What’s this?” she asked, pulling a face.

Jack looked at her in surprise. “It’s what you asked for. Green eggs and ham.”

“It looks yucky.” She pushed her plate away. “Can I have fish fingers and chips?”

Ianto rolled his eyes and gave Jack an ‘I told you so’ look.

Jack frowned.

“You asked for green eggs and ham and that’s what you’ve got. Your uncle and I went to a lot of trouble getting the eggs just the right shade of green. I think they look very pretty.” He ate a forkful. “They taste just the same as ordinary scrambled eggs, they’re just a different colour.” 

“I don’t like them.”

“You haven’t even tried them.”

“Just like in the book,” Ianto said. “If you tried them you might find that you _do_ like them.”

“I don’t _want_ to try them.”

“You shouldn’t have asked for them then.” Ianto started in on his dinner. The green eggs looked strange, but tasted very good, and they were indeed a very pretty shade of green. They looked good against the ham, mashed potatoes and tomatoes. When he put his mind to it, Jack was very innovative in the kitchen. Ianto smirked to himself. Jack was a pretty good cook too.

Mica sat glaring at them both mutinously, arms folded across her chest.

“If you don’t eat your dinner you don’t get dessert,” Jack said mildly, “which means all the more ice cream for your Uncle and I.” He helped himself to more green eggs.

It was starting to dawn on Mica that she wasn’t going to get her own way. Her tad always caved, so did Nan and Gramps. She’d thought Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack would be the same, but they were more like her mam. Her uncles continued to eat, ignoring her completely and chatting to each other.

Reluctantly, Mica picked up her fork and ate some tomato and mashed potato. They tasted just fine. She tried a bit of ham and it tasted the way it should, but then it wasn’t green. Hesitantly, she sampled a tiny bit of the green eggs and her eyes widened in surprise. They were really good. She took another, bigger forkful and then she was digging in with enthusiasm.

“You were right, Uncle Ianto, I _do_ like green eggs and ham!”

Jack nodded, winking at Mica. 

“Of course you do. Always listen to your Uncle Ianto, Mica. He knows everything, and he’s always right.

Ianto just smiled.

The End


End file.
